


Цепи и кольца: сын Люцифера

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: фортеди судьбы; Сэм - демон
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Цепи и кольца: сын Люцифера

Дин Винчестер всю свою сознательную жизнь был уверен в том, что мужчина никогда не смог бы зачать ребёнка и выносить его. Физиология не позволяла представителям сильной половины человечества приобщиться к таинству появления на свет беспомощного, отчаянно нуждающегося в заботе и любви матери, малыша. Именно по этому, когда его любимый младший брат стал встречать утро в обнимку с фаянсовым другом в дешёвом мотельном туалете, охотник решил, что у него случилось расстройство желудка, и даже купил пару пилюль, да улучшения и стабилизации микрофлоры. Но это нисколько не помогло, и подобные инциденты повторились на протяжении нескольких недель. Сэмми просыпался в дурном расположении духа и первым делом избавлялся от съеденного накануне ужина. На обычное отравление это не тянуло, так что старший решил позвонить Бобби и посоветоваться с ним: в конце концов, Сингер и не с таким сталкивался, и в его старых, пыльных книгах, стопками уложенных на полу, можно было отыскать ответ на любой вопрос. Старый друг, заменивший им отца, посоветовал Винчестеру не маяться дурью и отвести брата в больницу, так, по его словам, было бы лучше всего: «Нет в этом нечего сверхъестественного! Скорее всего, Сэм посадил желудок и заработал панкреатит, не удивительно, с тем образом жизни, который вы ведёте…» Выслушав порцию добродушного ворчания, Дин положил трубку и известил мелкого о том, что они направляются в ближайшую клинику.   
— Это глупо, у нас на носу Апокалипсис, а ты хочешь потрать время на визит к доктору? — нахмурившись, Сэм скрестил руки на груди и упрямо выпятил подбородок.   
— Даже не начинай, — охотник не собирался выслушивать возражения, он и так был чертовски зол на младшего за совершённые им глупости. Кроме того, память о времени, которое мелкий зануда провел с Руби, не давала покоя: в голове не укладывалось, что кто-то кроме него посмел прикоснуться к Сэму, урвать немного его тепла, так нагло, беззастенчиво! Только старшему было позволено прижимать Сэмми к себе, целовать огрубевшую от постоянного взаимодействия с оружием кожу на его ладонях, облизывать длинные пальцы, в вечных царапинках. Видеть, как братишка прогибается ему навстречу: такой готовый, раскрытый, ожидающий. После возвращения Дина из ада, они так часто занимались сексом, что мужчине уже не требовалась подготовка, его влажное от смазки отверстие с готовностью принимало достоинство старшего. Винчестер боялся потерять последнего важного человека, выторгованного у жестокой судьбы, и стремился укрепить истончавшуюся связь любыми доступными способами.  
— Дин…  
— Если ты сам не сядешь в машину, я дам тебе пинка под зад.  
На этот раз он не стал возражать, лишь закусил губу и, молча, развернувшись, стал собираться свои немногочисленные пожитки.

Импала мчалась по шоссе, оставляя позади один дорожный знак за другим. Винчестеры не разговаривали: Дин был занят своими мыслями, а Сэм мучался непреходящим недомоганием, обречённо ворочаясь на сидении и уже не надеясь найти удобную позу, в которой он чувствовал бы себя максимально комфортно. Неожиданно на дороге, будто из воздуха, появилась чёрноволосая девушка, и замерла, ожидая неизбежного столкновения. Старший попытался остановить машину, но скорость была слишком высокой, а расстояние ничтожно коротким. Охотник вывернул руль, надеясь обойти препятствие, но не добился успеха: «его девочку» занесло, колёса жалобно заскрипели, поднимая дорожную пыль. Раздался приглушённый звук удара. Когда сердце перестало колотиться в груди как бешеное, Дин увидел, что милое создание с длинными волнистыми волосами, одетое в чёрную кожаную куртку, упёрлось обеими руками в бампер Импалы, разглядывая их через лобовое стекло абсолютно чёрными глазами.  
— Какого чёрта, сучка?!  
Вылетев из машины, охотник ухватил демоницу за плечи и отшвырнул от себя:  
— Какого…  
— Хватит, Дин, — Сэм шагнул между ними, выразительно глядя на брата, давая ему понять, что такое поведение неконструктивно. Сперва нужно было выяснить, что произошло и только после этого размахивать кулаками, но непутёвый старший не менялся, и так и норовил сначала убить нечисть и только после этого преступить к процедуре допроса Сэм повернулся к девушке и вопросительно пожал плечами:  
— Итак. Мы ждём объяснений.   
— Сэм…  
— Просто ответь на вопрос, Руби.  
Дину стоило больших трудов сдержать себя и не кинуться на эту размалёванную красавицу, стоившую из себя спасительницу мира и кроткую овечку, проникнувшуюся идеями человеколюбия. Но на этот раз мелкий был прав: необходимо было узнать, что за хрень заставила матёрого демона с тысячелетней выдержкой пойти на подобный дешёвый фокус.  
Демон виновато улыбнулась обоим братьям и развела руками:  
— У меня не было другого выбора, времени очень мало.  
— И что это значит?  
Руби выдержала паузу, добиваясь полного внимания, и объяснила:  
— Ты в опасности, Сэм.  
— Что на этот раз? — младший нервно пожевал нижнюю губу, прикидывая, что могло привести демона сюда. Руби подошла к нему вплотную, и, заглянув в глаза, трагически произнесла:  
— Ангелы открыли на тебя охоту.  
Дин изменился в лице, когда это услышал. Он постарался срыть эмоции, но ситуация вышла из-под его контроля, и охотник не справился с собственным телом. Он рывком ухватил брата за ворот и резким движением пихнул к машине, прошипев сквозь зубы:  
— Мы уезжаем.  
Сэм попытался оказать сопротивление, разжать пальцы, так сильно вцепившиеся в материю, что костяшки побелели, но потерпел неудачу. Демон, наблюдавшая за действиями братьев со стороны, осторожно приблизилась к ним на шаг и быстро заговорила, обращаясь к старшему:  
— Произошло то, что вы, люди, называете чудом. Ваши с Сэмом отношения породили новую жизнь. Это долго объяснять... В общем, твой младший брат ждёт ребёнка. И ангелы хотят его убить, потому что думают, что его рождение — последняя печать. Не позволяй им это сделать, Дин. Не разрешай.  
Охотник посмотрел на Руби как на сумасшедшую, уселся за руль и уехал, оставив девушку в одиночестве стоять на дороге. Он не поверил её словам, потому что такого просто не могло быть. Что за глупость! И откуда она знает.... Рядом тяжело сглотнул Сэм:  
— Ты ведь тоже думаешь, что она сошла с ума, да?  
Дин посмотрел на него своим фирменным взглядом, и молча вернулся к дороге, нервно постукивая пальцем по рулю. Ситуация его дико раздражала своем идиотизмом! Кем надо быть, чтобы выдумать подобное, а главное, зачем? Да, они не пользовались презервативами, потому что в них просто не было необходимости: больше смазки, больше осторожности и всё шло как по маслу. Несмотря на вечный флирт с красотками, старший не собирался ложиться с ними в постель, он делал это ради эстетического и созерцательного удовольствия. Сэм тоже не собирался тратить время на одноразовые ночёвки, предпочитая полностью отдавать себя охоте и Дину. Так что возможность получить инфекцию исключалась. Они же не были девочками, способными залететь, так что отрывались на всю катушку. Недомогание мелкого выглядело подозрительно, но трактовать его подобным образом было верхом извращения! Мужчины не могут забеременеть. Они для этого не предназначены. Так ведь?  
Убедившись, что от Дина не будет большого толка, Сэм попытался рассуждать логически и доказать самому себе, что демоны лгут. Обычная житейская логика и наука предоставляли убедительные доводы в пользу этого высказывания, но, к сожалению, они так же отрицали существование демонов, а значит полностью исключать возможность того, что Руби сказала правду, было нельзя. Вот ведь идиотство! И что он должен сделать? Пойти в магазин и как кретин топтаться возле полки с тестами, не зная какой выбрать? Будем очень мило. Продавщица захлебнётся слюной, глядя на него! Но, по крайней мере, он убедиться, что всё это чушь нелепая. И, съездит, наконец, к доктору. Как и хотел Дин.  
До врача они, естественно, не доехали. Остановились в ближайшем мотеле, и кинули жребий, кому первому идти в душ. Дину повезло, на этот раз фортуна ему улыбнулась, и у него выпали ножницы, против бумаги младшего. Хотя, если честно, Сэм хотел немного побыть один и сходить прогуляться, подышать воздухом и купить этот чёртов тест, а заботливый братик скорее всего не позволил бы ему это сделать, поэтому пришлось ему подыграть. Винчестер с подозрением глянул мелкого, буркнул, что очень быстро освободит ванную, и скрылся за потрёпанной, облупившейся дверью. Убедившись, что вода была включена, Сэм выскользнул за улицу и быстро пошёл по освещённой фонарями дорожке к круглосуточному магазину самообслуживания. Когда он вошёл, над дверью приветливо звякнул колокольчик, что очень смутило ночного посетителя: он не любил обращать на себя внимания, да и такое не часто можно было встретить в крупных торговых местах: звуковое сопровождение больше было свойственно маленьким магазинчикам и сувенирным лавочкам. Взяв себя в руки и поборов смущение, Винчестер подошёл к девушке - консультанту и, всё же покраснев, спросил:  
—Извините, вы не могли бы мне помочь, а то тут такое дело...

Когда Сэм вернулся в номер, старший уже вышел из душа и с кем-то разговаривал по телефону на повышенных тонах. Увидев его, охотник бросил короткое: «Перезвоню» и кинул телефон на стол с такой силой, что несчастный аппарат долетел до края и упал на пол, жалобно пискнув. Старший подошёл к Сэму и, ухватив за отворот, встряхнул:  
— Не смей уходить, ничего мне не сказав.  
— Дин...  
— Мне плевать на твои закидоны. Ещё раз хотя бы подумаешь об этом, я свяжу тебя и запихну в багажник. Для надёжности. Где ты был?  
Младший помахал у брата перед носом небольшой белой коробочкой и молча удалился в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь, оставив охотника стоять посреди комнаты с открытым от удивления ртом. Наконец Винчестер отмер и постучал, привлекая внимания мелкого:  
— Сэм, это идиотизм чистой воды. Вылезай оттуда.  
Ответом ему была тишина.  
Пару раз, измерив шагами комнату, Дин остановился возле двери и замер, прислушиваясь. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что либо мир, либо он сам окончательно сошёл с ума, ведь в нормальной реальности такого просто не могло быть. Взрослый, вполне сознательный мужчина ссыт на вшивый клочок бумаги, чтобы определить, беременный он или нет. Хрень. Но между тем, это происходило с ними. Дверь со щелчком открылась, и на пороге возник растерянный младший, с бледным как у покойника лицом и трясущейся нижней губой: он выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется. В руках Сэм держал несколько тестов на беременность, которые вдруг выпали из ослабевших рук.   
— Сэмми? — Дин приблизился к нему.  
— Они… они все положительные.  
— Это какая-то ошибка…  
— Я так не думаю, — звякнуло оконное стекло, и запахло дождём. В комнате, как всегда неожиданно и без спроса материализовался Кэстиель, глядя на братьев своим обычным взглядом великомученика, страдающего от одного факта пребывания на земле.   
— Что за хрень? — старший привычным движением запихал мелкого себе за плечо, здраво рассудив, что в свете последних событий это будет не лишним. Мало ли что могло прийти на ум тронувшемуся на послушании ангелу.   
— Дин, ты должен остановить это, пока не поздно.  
— Что именно?  
— Рождение этого ребёнка нельзя допустить.   
— Да вы там что, все с ума посходили?! — Винчестер повысил голос, так как был уже не в состоянии сдерживать свою злость: более нелепой идеи он ещё не слышал! И чего к ним вечно привязывались, какого чёрта пытались заставить делать то, что они категорически не хотели? Теперь ещё идиотская попытка приписать им рождение младенца…  
— Дин…  
— Мой брат не может родитель ребёнка. Он — мужчина, поверьте, у меня было миллион возможностей убедиться в этом. Он не прячет под джинсами девичье влагалище, иначе я бы не стал с ним заниматься секс…  
— Мне не интересны подробности вашей личной жизни. Главное — если этот малыш появится на свет, Люцифер использует его, как оболочку и возродится. Мы не можем этого допустить.  
Сэм, до этого молча стоявший и наблюдавшийся за развернувшейся перепалкой, решил, что с него определённо хватит, и пора напомнить о своём присутствии:  
— С чего вы взяли, что наш ребёнок будет злом?   
И этот вопрос будто вывел Дина из ступора, наконец, открыв ему глаза на правду: у них будет сын или дочь. Твою мать! Это правда! В голове, кроме слов «блядь» и «пиздец», ничего не было. Он не в состоянии был поверить в то, что они действительно… что Сэм на самом деле… твою мать! И ангелы получили распоряжение выше, расправится с ними…  
— Потому что так предначертано…  
— Мне плевать на то это. Я не позволю вам и пальцем тронуть моего брата. Это ясно? Можете засунуть свою великую миссию себе в жопу и подрочить, — Винчестер вошёл в раж, он вдруг вновь почувствовал себя живым, впервые за долгое время, так как необходимость защищать любимого мелкого пробуждала в нём силу и желание бороться, вгрызаясь в горло тех, кто пытался навредить им.   
— Мы не собираемся этого делать.  
— Да неужели?  
— Ты был избран для этого.  
Дин поперхнулся воздухом, словно получил под дых.   
— И не мечтайте.  
Кэстиель грустно покачал головой:  
— Я вернусь, — братья и глазом моргнуть не успели, как он растворился в воздухе.   
Сэм обессилено сполз на пол возле стены и закрыл глаза:  
— Что мы будем делать?  
Какое-то время Винчестер молчал, после чего ухватил брата за рукав, рывком поставил на ноги и бросил:  
— Собирайся.  
— Мы бежим? Но куда? Разве от них можно спрятаться?  
— Я думаю, у твоей чёрноглазой подружки есть идеи.  
— Руби? Ты собираешься просить помощи у демона?  
— Да, блядь, собираюсь. Потому что я не хочу вас потерять!

И они сбежали, скрылись, если это можно было так назвать. Место, где они нашли убежище, нельзя было найти на карте, его вообще не существовало. Тайный уголок, выбранный сверхъестественными тварями для накопления сил, напоминал сад из страшного сна: он был красивым, ухоженным, но ненастоящим. Слишком зелённые листья, нарочитое пение птиц. Декорации. Фальшивка. Но им не приходилось выбирать. Недомогания Сэма достигли своего апогея, он мучался от головокружения и тошноты, постепенно становился раздражительным и чувствительным. Случались перепады настроения, и он то любил весь мир, то ненавидел, и мечтал вырваться из красочной тюрьмы. Вскоре у него образовался животик, он постепенно рос, и любимым занятием старшего стало любование им — ведь там, внутри драгоценного мелкого рос их ребёнок.   
На пятом месяце всё более или менее утряслось, Сэм перестал встречать утро на четвереньках, пытаясь не подавится ужином, прекратил считать себя толстым уродцем, никому не нужным и никем не любимым. И тут случилось чудо, потрясшее их обоих до глубины души: малыш впервые толкнулся. После этого они долго сидели рядом и улыбались как два идиота, радуясь тому, что могут себе это позволить.  
Последние месяцы были самыми тяжёлыми, ноги младшего постоянно отекали, у него болела поясница, появились страхи перед будущим. Дин старался помочь, но получалась не всегда хорошо. А в ведь, когда Руби пришла, чтобы помочь их ребёнку появится на свет, ангелы начали брать их прибежище штурмом.

— Помоги ему! — Руби толкнула Дина, пытавшегося отбиться от надвигающейся разрушительной силы, в сторону брата, скорчившись, лежавшего за большим валуном, — Давай, я и задержу! Быстрее.  
Демоница бросилась Кэстиелю на перерез, не думая о том, что это будет последнее, что она сделает в своей жизни. Дин же оказался возле Сэма и беспомощно закусил губу: легко сказать, помоги, но как, твою мать, если он даже не знал, что делать! Младший судорожно закричал и вцепился побелевшими пальцами в камень:  
— Ты больше не посмеешь даже приблизиться ко мне со своей дубиной, или я оторву тебе яйца.  
— Обязательно, мелкий, только давай сначала разберёмся с этим, окей?  
Вокруг них шипели языки пламени, земля будто раскачивалась, что-то грохотало вдали. Милая обстановка, ничего не скажешь!  
— Чёёёёёёёрт! — Сэм закричал так, что его, наверное, можно было услышать на другом конце земного шара. И вдруг всё замерло, затихло. В звенящей тишине раздался плачь ребёнка. Дин улыбнулся, осторожно укладывая надрывающегося сморщенного покрытого в родовых жидкостях младенца на живот обессиленного брата и оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть, где Руби, когда его с силой отшвырнули от импровизированного ложа, где они с демоном устроили Сэма. Охотник отлетел в сторону и упал на спину, больно стукнувшись головой. Кэстиель же занёс руку над его младшим братом и ребёнком, произнося:  
— Да исполнится воля твоя, да будет зло уничтожено.   
Старший постарался подняться на ноги, чтобы помешать ангелу, но не смог, невидимая непонятная сила прижимала его к земле, не давала спасти тех, кого он так любил. Сэм же постарался прикрыть собой малыша, когда ослепительная белая вспышка ударила по нему и их новорожденному сыну.  
— НЕТ! — Дину удалось побороть сопротивление, и он вскочил на ноги, бросаясь к ангелу, даже не обратившему на это никакого внимания. Белое марево рассеялось, и Кэстиель с удивлением увидел, что ничего не случилось: младший Винчестер с зажмуренными глазами закрывал собой ребёнка. И они оба были живы. Малыш вновь начал плакать, но на этот раз от голода и холода. Ангел моргнул, осознавая произошедшее. Дин же налетел на него, чтобы ударить, когда небо вмиг заволокло тучами, молния сверкнула ослепительной вспышкой, и все ангелы исчезли. Кулаки охотника оказались направлены на пустоту. Справившись с удивлением, старший бросился к брату:  
— Сэмми…  
— С нами всё в порядке.  
— Малыш?  
— Он просто проголодался. Надо его накормить. А где Руби?  
Винчестер огляделся и увидел тело демона невдалеке от них, из раны на груди Руби сочилась кровь. Старший поспешил к ней и присел рядом:  
— Ей?  
Демоница открыла глаза и попыталась приподнять голову:  
— Как они?  
— Всё в порядке. Тебе нужно…  
— Это уже не важно, Дин. Ты спас их. Спас.   
— Ну да. Давай, вымётывайся из этого тела, найди себе другое.  
— Не могу. Это же удар ангела, и теперь я умру. Но не важно. Ты же всё сделал правильно.  
— Руби…  
— Они — идиоты, Дин. Нет никакого Люцифера, всё это глупые байки. Сказки. На самом деле всё гораздо страшнее…  
— О чём ты?   
— Об ангелах.  
— Их ведь отозвали.  
— Нет.  
— Нет? — насторожено спросил охотник.  
— Он их прогнал.  
— Он?  
Руби улыбнулась ему:  
— Ваш сын на самом деле … — она не успела договорить, сдавлено прохрипела и умерла, с мирной, не свойственной демонам улыбкой.  
Дин почувствовал движение у себя за спиной и обернулся, столкнувшись нос к носу с Сэмом:  
— Сэм? Как ты встал? Что происходит?  
Младший передал ему плачущего ребёнка и отступил на шаг:  
— Она права, всё гораздо страшнее, Дин.  
Охотник увидел, как его глаза полыхнули странным голубым цветом.   
— Сэм?  
— Всё это время они говорили обо мне.   
— Что?  
— Я — «Люцифер», приход которого они предвещали.   
— Сэм…— малыш на его руках перестал плакать и перешёл на жалобное хныканье.  
Младший медленно опустился перед ним на колени и наклонил голову:  
— И только ты волен меня убить.  
Дин не знал, как справится со страхом, с болью, раздирающими его изнутри на куски. Он не имел ни малейшего понятие о том, что делать дальше. Но в одном старящий был уверен точно. Заставив Сэма полнятся, он взглянул в его абсолютно голубые глаза и прошипел:  
— Закрой рот и собирай свои вещи.  
— Дин…  
— Мы — уезжаем.  
— Я — демон, Дин.  
— А мне плевать Ты — мой брат. Мой любовник. Ты родил мне сына так, что заткнись и не заставляй меня давать тебе пинка под зад.  
Может это и глупое решение, но они были его семьёй. А уж со своей семьёй он как-нибудь разберётся сам.


End file.
